eternitytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop List
Users can get a variety of drops from the tower. These are useful as they progress through the tower. Personal Quest Ability Explanations * Accuracy (passive) level 1 - +8 Accuracy (+6 per level) * Magic Wisdom (active) level 1 - +20% Magic power for 5 min, costs 15+20% of MP health, 24 hours cooldown * Defense Up (Passive) Level 1 - +6 Defense (+4 per level) * Health - +6% Health (passive), +2% per Level * Attack Up (Passive) Level 1 - +10% Attack (+5% per level) FL24 * Phantom Strikes (Passive) Level 1 - 10% chance to attack twice. Extra attack deals 70% damage (+10% per lvl) * Spiked Armor (Passive) Level 1 - Reflect 30% damage taken as magic damage. (+5% per lvl) Tool Drops There's a small chance to drop a bar, dagger, axe or pickaxe made from the same ore that the floor drops. For example, floor 10-14 might drop a tin pickaxe. Tower / Personal Quest Exclusive Drops: * Head ** Horned Helmet: Adds Attack and Accuracy, No Defense * Off Hand ** Kite Shield: Adds Health/Armor, Reduces Attack Speed. Reference: https://imgur.com/a/ufYPc ** Spirit Shield: Adds Health/Magic Resist * Weapon ** Scimitar: 1 handed weapon ** Broad Sword: 2 handed weapon ** Trident: Mage Weapon ** Wand: Mage Weapon * Other Equipment ** Mining Hammers: Alternate to Pickaxe The Tower Note that these drops are based on attacking the entire floor (beating all 6 waves sequentially) unless otherwise noted Floor 1 * Lettuce * Lettuce seed * Rubia Flower Seed * Pine log * Stone * Primitive pickaxe * Primitve Axe * 25 gold * Poo r2 Primitive axe * field r4 Accuracy up tome Floor 2 * Defense Tome (Does not drop from miner) ** http://imgur.com/a/4j93D * R4 Brown Wizard - Brown Wizard Hat, Brown Wizard Shirt, Brown Wizard Pants, Brown Trident, Copper Wand * R5 Spiked armor * R7 Rabbits - Tin Horned Helmet, Tin Scimitar Floor 3 * 30x Polished Stone (Crafting) * Agrimony Seed (Farming/Inscription) * Garden R3 Lavender Plant (Inscription) * Juniper Plant (Inscription) * Bronze Mining Hammer (Mining) * Bronze Horned Helmet (Equipment) * Phantom Strikes (Skill) * Lightning Dart (Skill) * Spiked Armor (Skill) * Bronze Dwarven Idol (Mining) *Tin Dagger (Equipment) *Garden R3 Brown wizard hat Floor 4 * Blue Mage - Blue Mage Hat, Blue Mage Shirt, Blue Mage Pants, blue mage trident, Spirit Shield *health up(1) *elemental shield(1) 2500 if you sell it *iron idol *lavender Floor 5 * poison fragments shard (can be sold for 4) * beech staff * Silver Hammer (Mining) Boss drops Adventure drops Adventure also have some chance of giving a drop if it is a success. If it is a failure, it only grants XP and no drop. Non-confirmed: the chances are the same when short, long or epic. Non-confirmed: drop has exact % of drop in adventures like in a battle with the same creature. Drops are the same as battling the same creature. Drop % is not the same. * References http://etstats.com/debug.html